


In the Palm of the Devil's Hand

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Cannibalism, Chan is at Uni, ChanSolKwan is platonic, Contracts, Deal with a Devil, Desperation, Devil Jeon Wonwoo, Devils, Explicit Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Fainting, Fear, Forced Cannibalism, Forced Contract, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gore, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Guro, Hallucinations, Horror, Human Chwe Hansol | Vernon, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse, Kwan and Sol works, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Toxic Relationships, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships, Wonwoo wants to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Hansol didn't know bumping into a man at night would make his life go downhill with his sanity.Wonwoo hadn't expected the man to have such a wonderful taste. Interesting and funny century he likes to say.Demon Wonwoo want to have fun and Hansol just want to have his normal life back.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	In the Palm of the Devil's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNING !  
> DISTURBING STORY !  
> If you're not fine with cannibalism, demons and more, please do not read it !
> 
> I even shocked myself after finishing writing it... (o^o)

Hansol looked out by the window, sighing softly as he closed his eyes and listened to the birds flying and singing, leaves moving in harmony with the wind, people talking loud on the streets.

It was appeasing for him to just listen at anything, his mind facing the rest it needed.

“Hansol !”

Hansol jolted up, looking at Seungkwan tapping his foot on the floor. He sighed, trying to calm his racing heart from the terror he just had.

“What is it ?” he asked, looking up at him who had his eyebrows frowned and arms crossed, in anger maybe.

“You finished the report ?”

Hansol shook his head, focusing back on his computer and typing at a good pace, “No, but I’ll finish it today, don’t worry.”

Seungkwan’s anger dissipated easily, lips into a pout, “It’s been days you didn’t eat with us.”

Hansol grimaced, stopping his typing, he glanced at Seungkwan who looked completely deflated, “I promise I’ll come tonight, but like, really late,” he started typing again, “maybe eleven ?”

Seungkwan hummed but didn’t look convinced, “Alright, then I’ll spam you until you come.”

Hansol smiled a bit, “Fine for me.”

Hansol woke up, nape aching at the painful position and back asking for a stretch. He yawned and stood up to stretch his whole body, wincing at the pain shooting on his back. He sat back before rereading his project, nodding at himself when he found it good enough. He looked at the clock and almost cursed at the time.

Almost three in the morning.

He looked at his phone clearly seeing more than a hundred messages from Seungkwan, all about complaining at him and cursing him a little too much. Guilt grown on the back of his mind as he turned off the computer and sent a message for Seungkwan, knowing he was worried for him.

_To Kwan_

_At 2:52 a.m._

_I’m sorry, I fell asleep. I’ll come home now, don’t worry for me._

He hoped Seungkwan was asleep because his sleepiness was still clouding his eyes and habits and he wouldn’t have the energy to argue back. He stumbled a bit out of the building of S.V.T letting another yawn.

The streets were empty of any life, quiet expected the wind caressing the trees and the stray cats walking and mewling, all dark with only streetlamps shining his path. He closed his eyes for a second taking a big breath before resuming walking.

He turned on a corner, taking a small path and looked back at his phone.

_2:59—_

_—3:00._

He yelped after bumping into something, body too tired to stop his fall, butt hitting hard on the concrete. He looked up at the man, a sudden icing feeling taking his back when he saw the man smile at him.

“Sorry, didn’t see you,” he said, a smile too big for Hansol’s liking.

Hansol hummed as he stood up, looking at the palm of his left hand, scratches causing some droplet of blood to come. “It’s alright, I didn’t see you too.”

He tried passing next to the man, but he was roughly shoved against a wall, gasping for a second.

“Wha—” he stopped mid-sentence looking at the golden irises piercing through him and suddenly he couldn’t move.

The man smirked at him, taking his injured hand, and bringing his palm to his lips, Hansol staring still in shock.

_I can’t move… ?_

He winced when a wet tongue pressed on the injury, whimper falling from his mouth.

The man groaned before taking Hansol by his throat, “Sleep.” this latter unable to do anything and his eyes filled of black dots before blacking out.

Wonwoo smiled carefully embracing the unconscious man and biting on his lower lip, eyes filled of excitement and life.

_Never have I tasted something like this before._

In the shadow of the night, they turned into dust following the wind.

Wonwoo looked at the human sleeping in his arms, a need at attacking his neck growing more and more. Skin peachy, smooth, and tender under his touches, lips pink and long eyelashes resting on his cheekbones, jawline sharp and soft curly brown hair asking to be pet. His gaze remained dangerously sweet as he slowly put the human on the long metallic table in his basement.

He traced his finger over his lips smirking as the man fluttered slowly his lashes, looking at the tall man with confusion.

He couldn’t talk, mouth too tired to try speaking anything, eyes gazing at the breathtaking man in front of him. He was hypnotized by him, golden eyes and he felt his whole being do whatever the man wanted.

“You're going to be mine for now on.” He cut the silence.

Hansol hummed dazedly, staring at him with a weird feeling.

He nodded slowly, blood pulsing behind his eyes.

Wonwoo smirked, finger tracing his neck up to his cheek, “You'll be my meal,” he murmured sending shivers to the prey, “I'm going to open you and I'll eat your marvelous being.” His voice was sinister.

“And I'll regenerate back all of it,” his smirk grew more when Hansol sucked on his finger, drunk and hazy.

Drunk for more.

He lifted his chin to meet the blurry gaze of the younger, “When you'll feel your skin cut, you'll enjoy it and have a building pleasure asking for more.”

Wonwoo kept his gaze on him, fingers unbuttoning his shirt, Hansol gasped when Wonwoo's palm pressed on his bare abdomen. Hand so cold, fingers digging on his skin and he tilted his head on the side, groaning softly.

Wonwoo smiled before taking his knife, slowly pressing the cold and sharp tip against his warm skin of his torso. He pushed more until blood prickled around it, Hansol whining with a quiver.

Hansol felt hot as the blade slowly crawled down to his stomach, moans echoing as the dizzy and warm blood turned him on. It slowly dripped on the side, painting his ribs and his eyes filled of tears from the burns they procured.

Wonwoo snickered as he saw the bulge of the human growing, “You're really enjoying it, aren't you ?”

He pulled out the knife swiftly Hansol's body tensing up and letting a ragged breath. His mind was clouded with need and exhaustion, looking at the man, hand trying to catch him.

He needed more. _More._

But Wonwoo slapped his hand away, before he put back the knife at the beginning of the wound and slowly cut toward his left shoulder. Hansol cried in pleasure, body trembling and quickly putting his hand on his mouth to keep it from himself. Wonwoo smiled before doing the same but this time towards his right shoulder. Hansol shut his eyes, biting on his lip, and groaning loud, tears running on his temples. Wonwoo looked up at him before flicking his gaze down at what used to be his erection. He almost laughed when he couldn't find his boner, staring at Hansol with curiosity.

“It's the first time someone actually orgasm just from that.” He sounded genuinely surprised, looking at Hansol with golden curious eyes.

Hansol closed his eyes, cheeks reddening at the attention. He felt his mind slipping away, Wonwoo carefully wiping his eyes from the tears. “Sleep baby,” he lulled him to sleep, Hansol's body obeying, eyes falling close and regular breaths taking place.

He put his hands on Hansol's bloodied torso, fingers tracing the pattern of the blood. He licked his lower lip before bending over and licking the blood around the wound, a gash in the middle of his torso. His eyes rolled back from the dazzling taste the blood had letting a gasp after swallowing.

“Outstanding,” he panted licking the blood from his fingers.

He looked back at Hansol with a sickening smile and then he grabbed delicately at the opened wound, pressing his thumbs inside the wound. He gripped hard on the skin before pulling on it and opening wide his torso, a sharp breath leaving his lips.

Red and pretty and alive.

Looking at the red heart beating steadily, lungs moving at the rhythm of his breaths caged by white ribs, long intestines in his abdomen moving a bit, liver a dark red color, altogether working as an orchestra, his mouth watered. His fingers wrapped around the beating heart and he pulled it out of the cage, veins and arteries cracking open. He looked at the heart, still alive in hand, his own racing.

It had been so long he hadn't such an amazing meal, the heart was beautiful in his hand and he exhaled a breath, closing his eyes. He brought the heart to his mouth and opening wide before stabbing his teeth on it like a peach. Red juices dripping down his chin and hands. He fell on his knees, opening wide his eyes, his mind leaving him in complete ecstasy, groaning at the familiarity, tongue heavy with tender meat.

It was rare of him to have an orgasm from a mere meal but this one was clearly the best he had in his entire life. And god he lived _long_.

He let out a satisfied sigh after finishing eating the heart, sucking on his fingers not wanting to waste any bit of the amazing meal.

He took a tissue, wiping the blood from his lips before going back towards Hansol.

He smiled, bending over and kissed the unconscious man. He kissed deeper, Hansol slowly starting to answer back and he glanced at the injury closing back.

He pulled away, staring at him, soon, the long-awaited pain such an action would usually cause to any human being, happened.

Hansol opened wide his eyes, screaming in agony as his body tensed up, hand clutching where his heart was. He quickly turned himself on the side, gagging and almost throwing whatever was inside his stomach on the marble floor. He cried in pain, fingers digging on his chest hard and biting his lower lip until it bleed.

Usually whoever he chose, would be fainting but he was startled to see the human panting, saliva falling down, face sweaty and red from the strength needed to stay conscious.

He gasped letting his head hit the table, tiresome aching his every muscles. But when he noticed Wonwoo he quickly sat, scurrying off to back away. Wonwoo was faster roughly taking the scared prey by his jaw and slamming his head against the rough material of the table.

Hansol groaned in pain, hands trying to push him away, Wonwoo chuckling at the desperation.

His hand slid to his throat and he pressed hard, cutting his breath away. Hansol tried again, hands gripping around his wrist, struggling to shove it away but Wonwoo pressed his free hand on where his past wound was and he screamed in pain quiet, no noises leaving his lips while a warm liquid on his torso dripped down.

He didn't have time for anything, Wonwoo bending over to kiss him again, forcefully. And then the pain was over.

“Do you understand now ?” His voice was sweet contrasting with his violent act.

“Y-Yes.” He croaked out when Wonwoo released his neck, finally able to breath. Quickly placing his hand around his neck, panting.

Wonwoo smiled at the answer. “You're really interesting,” he spoke again as he stared at any details of his face. “this century’s going to be amusing.”

Hansol didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how all of this happened in the first place.

What exactly happened ?

He brought a hand to his heart, noticing his shirt was wide open. His heartbeat raced more not knowing what exactly happen to him to be like this.

“Who... who are you ?” His voice came out trembling, Wonwoo liking the sound of it.

“People sees me as... a devil,” he grinned, “but you can call me Wonwoo hyung.” He licked his lips. “And I started liking the taste of human's flesh.”

Hansol’s brain kept sending him warning messages, Wonwoo looking at the knife with blood and taking it.

“Wh-What ?” his voice wavered, he couldn’t move, as if his body already understood his fate.

Wonwoo snickered before bringing the knife to his lips and licking it clean. “You heard right,” he looked up at Hansol frightened face. “and yours,” he trailed with a twisted smile, “is the most exquisite one I ever had.”

His face grew paler, “What— wh-what do you mean ?”

Wonwoo took a step closer, Hansol instinctively moving his face backwards, his face lifted with cold fingers and he held his breath at the proximity.

“I think you know already,” he whispered, “you’re _mine_.”

Muscles aching, chest heavy as he panted hard, glancing a few times behind him before focusing back on running and running and _running_ until his lungs gave up on him. He rushed the stairs of his flat, not stopping a second, reaching quickly the seventh floor. He took with shaky hands his key, struggling to push in the lock and when he managed to unlock the door, he roughly opened it rushing in and slamming the door loudly.

He panted, back against the door, heart beating and trying to come out of his ribcage, adrenalin pulsing in his veins. He slid down the door, completely exhausted and sweaty.

_What the fuck just happened ?_

He looked at his hands, trembling and he quickly hugged himself tight, rocking himself back and forth, back hitting on the door everytime. Warm paths on his cheeks and he brought his hand just under his chin to look at the blood— _blood_ ?

He stood up fast, stumbling into the bathroom while drops of blood traced his direction. He let out a sob as he looked at the blood coming out of his eyes, quickly wiping it away, hoping it was just a hallucination. But the blood kept pouring out, fear and panic replaced his every movements, wiping and wiping and washing his face with water, the blood never stopping dripping no matter what he tried—

“—ol— Hansol ! Hansol look at me !”

Hansol’s body racked as he cried looking at Seungkwan cupping his face.

“Are you alright ? What happened ? Why are you crying Solie ?” Voice tainted with concern, thumbs wiping the liquid away.

Hansol shoved him away, looking at the bloodied hands of Seungkwan, “You— your hands— blood—” looking at him with desperate eyes, lips quivery, “—there’s blood everywhere— I can’t stop it— I can’t— help me please—" he begged as he roughly wiped the blood dripping from his eyes, desperate each times.

But Seungkwan frowned, coming closer and kneeling in front of him who had huddled himself on the corner, “Blood ? What blood ?”

And Hansol stopped his harsh movements.

He looked up at him at all the blood soaking his clothes, tainting his face, hands and Seungkwan’s and then at his furrowed eyebrow and gentle eyes.

_He can’t see it._

“Are you injured ?” he asked and tilted Hansol’s face to find anything, “What happened ?” Seungkwan noticing his open shirt and jacket, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

_What exactly happen to him ?_

Hansol exhaled a breath, trying to stop the shakiness as he gripped hard his jean.

“It’s almost four in the morning Hansol.” Seungkwan murmured with a soft voice, hoping it would not scare him.

“I—” he stopped.

_What if he tried hurting Kwanie and Chanie ?_

He slumped against the wall, “—I’m sorry I freaked out,” he breathed steadily, glancing at Seungkwan while blood was still tainting the floor around him more and more.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he was kneeled next to him, taking his hand, and squeezing it gently, “it’s the first time I see you like this.”

Hansol bit his lip, restraining himself from pushing him away, both hands crimson red, “I— I don’t know…” he looked away, “a hallucination maybe, I’m so tired.”

Seungkwan hummed, but still doubting his words. “Are you sure ?”

Hansol nodded giving his best smile, “Yeah, don’t worry, go to sleep I’ll wash myself.”

_And the bathroom too._

Seungkwan nodded standing up and helping Hansol to do the same before leaving him with new pair of clothes and a towel.

Hansol bit back another sob threatening to break the silence and he looked at the time on his phone.

_4:00._

He sighed before wiping the blood on his cheeks and he looked back at his reflection.

No more blood coming from his eyes and he shut them in relief, head hanging low, hands resting at the edge of the sink.

_Did I really hallucinate ?_

He looked back up just seeing his tired expression, sighing again.

_Just go to sleep after showering._

He started to undress before noticing his boxer wet. He frowned before pulling it out and saw the now half dried stickiness.

_I… I came ?_

_“You're really enjoying it, aren't you ?”_

_“It's the first time someone actually orgasm just from that.”_

Hansol shook his head trying to erase those weird moments of his mind and yet his body reacted otherwise, lower area warming in need.

“No fucking way,” he mumbled, staring down at himself, skin sensitive.

He slapped both cheeks before entering the shower.

_Don’t think like a weirdo._

“Wake up Hansol !”

Hansol groaned, blinking at Chan shaking him while glancing at his phone. “You’re going to be late !”

Hansol buried himself under the blanket, but Chan decided differently throwing the blanket on the floor.

“Kwan told me you didn’t sleep a lot but it’s already nine in the morning,” he said with a frown.

Hansol sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Fine.”

Chan smiled at him, “Good, then move !” before leaving the room to go at his university.

Hansol’s feet met the cold floor, shivering lightly before standing up and going in the bathroom. He paused when he found one drop of blood on the floor, staring at it as if it would disappear.

_It wasn’t a dream isn’t it ?_

He cleaned it with some water before deciding to wash himself.

“I’m telling you he didn’t have a good night—” Seungkwan tried to reason Jeonghan who was arms crossed.

“He’s not the only one struggling to sleep and yet everyone is here without complaining and at time,” he said looking at Seungkwan’s shoulders slumping a bit.

He smiled sympathetically, “Since it’s his first time, he’ll just receive a warning,” he spoke trying to ease his defeated expression.

Hansol opened the door stepping in, gaze meeting Seungkwan’s and he hurried to go next to him, bowing to Jeonghan, “I’m sorry for being late, it will not happen again.” When he straightened up, staring at Jeonghan, he was startled by his expression.

Surprised.

And then Jeonghan smiled, a disturbing _smile_ , trying to keep a chuckle, “ _Ah_ , I see.”

Hansol and Seungkwan both frowned, exchanging a look. “Uhm, are you alright Jeonghan-sshi ?”

Jeonghan seemed to snap out, sweet smile taking his features and he nodded, “Yes, but don’t be late next time,” before walking away, shoulders moving as he chuckled.

“What was that ?” Seungkwan asked, shaking his head.

Hansol shrugged his shoulders before sitting at his cubicle.

Seungkwan sat in front of him, looking worriedly at Hansol. “You… don’t have anything to say ?”

Hansol glanced at him, “Yesterday I just freaked out, I’m feeling better now.”

Seungkwan hummed, “You’ll tell me if something was bothering you, right ?”

Hansol nodded, “Yeah, you know me.”

Seungkwan pursued his lips, “Alright.”

He stood up, taking his USB key, “By the way I finished the report, I’m going to print it—”

“Two copies,” Seungkwan cut him with a smile, Hansol smiling back at his words.

He walked towards the printer, plugging his USB on one of the port, choosing his file and printing it in two copies.

“Wonwoo got you, isn’t it ?”

Hansol flinched, looking at Jeonghan smiling at him, eyes turning golden before finding back their deep brown color.

“Wh-What ?” back meeting the printer, a little startled.

_Wonwoo—_

_“People sees me as... a devil,” he grinned, “but you can call me Wonwoo hyung.” He licked his lips. “And I started liking the taste of human's flesh.”_

_—Oh shit._

“How did you know ?” his voice sounded quiet in the loud place, glancing back at Seungkwan who was talking with Seungcheol.

But then Seungcheol glanced up at him, eyes turning gold too, smirking at him—

_What the fuck ?!_

He looked back at Jeonghan.

“Do you know where he is now ?”

Hansol shook his head quickly, Jeonghan smirking as he got closer and his vision started to twist the world around him, shaking again his head at the ringing in his ears kept growing louder, “I—I don’t know— stop please—” shutting his eyes before his guts churned painfully and he blacked out.

_“You’re mine.”_

Hansol jolted up, looking around and roughly yanking whatever was on his arm, trying to take off everything foreign on him, beeping noises echoing in the back of his mind more and more loud and fast—

“Calm down ! Calm down Hansol ! You’re at the hospital !”

Hansol paused his erratic movements, loudly breathing, looking at Jeonghan and Seungkwan staring at him in shock and worries.

He looked more at Jeonghan, eyes remaining brown with concern.

He shut his eyes tight, sighing.

He was going insane if all this kept happening.

_I really need some rest._

Nurses came in, quickly taking care of the mess Hansol did, cleaning the blood and the transparent liquid and replacing everything in place.

“How do you feel ?” Jeonghan asked first.

Hansol paused, glancing at Seungkwan who had taken his hand. “I… I’m alright now.”

_Why do I keep hallucinating ?_

It couldn’t happen in real life, right ?

The doctor entered in with a smile, “You’re awake, that’s good.” He looked through Hansol’s examination file before smiling gently, eyes in crescent form a bit like a cat, “you don’t seem to have a proper meal in some time, right ?”

Hansol didn’t really expect this, but it was true that he kept pushing away the time he should eat and sometimes forgot completely about it.

“Uhm, yes,” he answered with guilt when Seungkwan frowned at him looking like he knew all along.

“He needs to eat correctly and to stay at home for three days to rest,” the doctor smiled at them.

“Thank you Joshua-sshi,” Jeonghan bowed down, Seungkwan hurrying to do the same before the doctor left with one last glance.

“We need to talk,” Seungkwan said with a motherly look.

Hansol grimaced, “Yeah.”

Jeonghan glanced at him before smirking.

Hansol followed Seungkwan and Jeonghan out of the hospital, before splitting up as Jeonghan went back at the company and Seungkwan decided to walk him home. _“We never know !”_ he said with a worried glance.

“How long ?”

Hansol buried his face in his hands after sitting on one of the chair in the kitchen, “I don’t know…”

He knew but Seungkwan would kill him if he said it.

Seungkwan tapped his foot impatiently, “I know you know.”

“I don’t really know,” he rubbed the nape of his neck and looked everywhere but Seungkwan’s hard gaze, “maybe four or five days—”

“I fucking knew it !” throwing his arms in the air before sighing loud. “You have to stop always thinking of your job ! Your health is more important !”

Hansol hummed, resting his chin on his crossed arms on the table, “I know.”

Seungkwan stopped his outburst, deciding to sit in front of Hansol, “First you come back at four in the morning freaking out about _‘blood’_ and now you faint in your job five minutes after coming in,” he stated.

Hansol didn’t say about that _Wonwoo_ who had possibly eaten some of his organs and calling himself a devil ? Nor the fact that he _came_ from that.

_Clearly not the moment to be seen as a masochistic weirdo._

“I know that I need to take care of myself properly, I’ll try more now, promise,” he said, staring at Seungkwan who stared back.

After a few seconds he sighed before standing up, “I’ll make food for you—”

“No don’t worry ! I’ll do it myself,” he replied back with a tired smile.

“Are you sure—” he yelped as Hansol started pushing him towards the door.

“Don’t worry !”

Seungkwan chuckling as he left yelling a _“Be careful ! And go sleep !”_ before closing the door.

Hansol sighed heavily, sitting back in the kitchen.

He couldn’t help but bring his hand under his shirt placing it on the wound he had. But he couldn’t feel any scar or anything proving it was really there.

Was he insane now ?

It was impossible it happened for real, right ?

All the time, it felt as a long blurry dream and far far away of reality.

Yet, that man, _Wonwoo_ , he could clearly remember his face, his twisted expression, his golden eyes, his cold hand on his skin—

He shook his head, eyes wide open at what he was thinking.

_What’s wrong with me this days ?_

He stood up, deciding he needed to rest.

_I’m clearly too tired to think._

He fell on his bed, hugging his blanket as he closed his eyes.

Chan came back early, entering in and taking his shoes off. He walked in the kitchen, preparing himself some snacks. He hummed as he passed next to Hansol’s room, before stopping and glancing inside. He found a form in the bed raising an eyebrow as he walked in, hands still filled of food.

“Hyung ?”

Hansol groaned, “What ?” he croaked out annoyingly.

“What are you doing here ? I thought you would come later.”

Hansol rubbed his left eye, “I uhm… they sent me back to rest.” He trailed before turning himself towards the wall not really wanting to talk about it, “I fainted…”

Chan’s mouth fell open, “I didn’t know, do you feel better ?”

Hansol hummed groggily, “Yeah, don’t worry.”

He nodded before slipping out of the room and letting the older to sleep.

When he woke up, his chest felt heavy. He sat and clutched at his shirt letting a pained breath. He stood up, feeling the need to cry growing for no proper reason.

He sighed shakily and went in the bathroom. He closed the door and he frowned when he heard some noises. He looked at the sink, the small noises louder and louder and Hansol peered at the hole. The noises were more distinct, clearly coming from insects and he couldn’t help but back off.

_What’s going on ?_

He took the doorknob twisting it to leave only to remain close. Hansol took a breath, heart beating too hard against his ribcage, trying again and again without any success.

_What the hell ?_

He looked behind and he yelped as he looked at the thousand insects coming out of the sink and the shower. The insects were running towards him, Hansol jumping on one foot then the other when he could feel some managing to climb on him.

But it was too late, Hansol completely scared as he rubbed them off of him fast with his hands only for them to be too many.

He could feel their millions little legs walking on his skin, Hansol trying to hit them away, the crawling of hundred insects on him going under his shirt and scratching his skin harsh, Hansol sobbing as he took off his shirt and couldn’t stop the countless bugs burying into his skin. He screamed and cried messily fingers digging in his skin and itching until blood came out. Scratching and lacerating his arms, his chest and neck. He stumbled looking at himself, insects going in his mouth screaming as he digged his nails on his face—

“HANSOL !”

Head whipping towards Chan who was looking with wide panicked eyes. “Oh my god Hansol !” he yelled concern dripping from his voice, looking at the countless injuries his hyung did to himself.

But before he could approach, Hansol backed off on a corner back leaning on the wall while his knees were up to his chest, sobbing pitifully and taking handful of his hair, pulling hard. “I can’t— I can’t— I just _can’t_ —”

Chan had never seen this in his entire life.

Hansol had always been a brother calm and serene, always with a smile no matter the difficulty even after his depression.

Something was wrong with him.

He slowly walked towards him while Hansol was scratching at his face _hard_. “Hyung,” he called softly but Hansol kept looking down at the tiled white floor mumbling under his breath. “Hansol hyung,” this time he looked up, eyes red and puffy, wet cheeks, “you’re alright here, nobody’s going to hurt you.” He tried to sound reassuring, looking at Hansol taking a quivery breath.

Chan carefully took Hansol’s hands moving them away of his face or hair, worried he would hurt himself again. “You’re alright, you’re alright, I promise.” He repeated.

_Was he having a panic attack ?_

Hansol closed his eyes, slumping a little, eyes shut. His hands trembled in Chan’s hold, this latter squeezing them gently.

“Th-Thank you Chanie,” he spoke weakly, Chan smiling at him sympathetically.

“What happened ?” he asked cautiously, looking down at his arms bleeding.

Hansol didn’t even know what to say.

Insects ?

_Why does it keep happening to me ?_

_Why am I hallucinating ?_

“I-I don’t know,” he broke the silence, looking at Chan who had stood up and Hansol took his hands gratefully, standing up and sitting on the chair. “I really don’t know…”

Chan took their first aid kit, taking out a disinfectant bottle. “Why… why did you do this to yourself ?”

Hansol looked at his reflection in the mirror and he took a sharp breath. He swore he saw Wonwoo smirking at him in.

He looked at Chan who was frowning quizzically before he stuttered. “I— you’re not even going to believe me.”

“Say it.”

Hansol sighed and winced when Chan dabbed the cotton on one of his injuries. “I thought… I thought insects were crawling on my body,” looking down already waiting Chan to call him crazy.

“Really ?”

He looked up and was startled to find him completely trusting him.

“Do you think you have a disorder ?” he asked seriously, “We should take an appointment with Joshua-sshi.”

Hansol blinked, “You really trust me ?”

Chan hummed, “I’ve known you for too long hyung, and you’re not a good actor.”

Hansol chuckled, nodding, “Right,” he smiled at Chan, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he grinned back, “let’s eat after that, I’m starving.”

Seungkwan came back home later than usual and he looked up at Hansol and Chan playing on the Switch. He smiled, joining them before he gasped in horror seeing Hansol’s state.

“What happened ?!” he sat on the couch, hands cupping his face and he turned to look at the long scratches on his face now with scabs and then at his arms bandaged.

Hansol tried to find a way to say it without having Seungkwan freaking out but Chan spoke before he could.

“Hansol had another hallucination,” Seungkwan looked at him still wide eyes, “with insects this time.”

Hansol smiled sheepishly, “Uhm, yeah.”

“What do you mean _Um yeah_ ?!” Seungkwan frowned after imitating him.

Hansol put down the controller, “it’s possible I have a disorder,” he glanced at Chan who nodded at him, “we looked through the internet, and… and it’s possible I have… schizophrenia.”

A long silence filled the place.

Seungkwan blinked, “W-What… ?” his eyes burnt with tears, “you think you have _what_ ?” he couldn’t believe his ears.

Chan quickly said, “It’s not sure, maybe it’s just because of the stress,” he sighed, “we took an appointment with our doctor.”

Seungkwan nodded, Chan smiling a bit as he held his hand, squeezing it while Hansol wiped away his tears.

“I’m sorry for all this—”

“No !” Seungkwan frowned, Chan joining him as he crossed his arms.

Hansol blinked, “What ?”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Chan said quietly, fingers tracing one of the wound on his face. “It’s not your fault.”

Seungkwan nodded, “And we’ll be there for you,” he looked determined, lips pouty.

Hansol smiled, “Thank you.”

Hansol looked at the ceiling. He glanced at Seungkwan snoring softly on his left side then Chan who looked too serious while sleeping on his right side.

They had decided to sleep with him if he ever had another hallucination.

Hansol was grateful and yes, he felt safe with them here.

But he clearly couldn’t sleep between them.

He struggled to free himself, pulling their hands away and stumbling off the bed. He puffed before standing up and deciding to drink something. Looking at the clock, it was three in the morning.

He went in the kitchen with a yawn, filling a cup with water.

“Did you enjoy my gifts ?”

Hansol jolted up, hitting his lower back against the counter.

He looked around, heartbeat pulsing as he couldn’t find the owner of the voice.

But then it chuckled.

Hansol looked at the shadow of the corridor, taking a breath when something dark walked towards him.

And the first thing he saw was the two shiny round gold, and then a long smile before the person appeared completely visible.

Hansol stayed frozen as _Wonwoo_ walked towards him slowly.

“Oh,” he spoke quietly, “I guess insects was too much for you,” looking at the many injuries were decorating him.

Hansol’s hand was sweaty and it let the cup fell but black dust stopped it from hitting the floor.

“Hey, we wouldn’t want your friends to hear, right ?” he brought the cup to himself, drinking its content, “Seungkwan and Chan,” he hummed, looking at Hansol tensing up.

“You have a close relationship with them,” he put the cup on the counter, looking up at Hansol, “after all you’ve been living together since your families all died, right ?” his smile was daring. “Correct me if I’m wrong, at sixteen years old ?”

Hansol didn’t say anything, eyes glassy and trembling.

Wonwoo looked satisfied, pouting at him as if he were talking to a toddler but his tone was faked, “You poor little thing.”

Hansol exhaled a breath when Wonwoo pressed him more against the counter, taking his jaw in hand and looking him right in his eyes. His other hand caressed his cheek gently, “But guess what ?” he laughed a bit, “You’re really not lucky.”

Hansol gasped, eyes shut tight and fell on his knees. He looked around, finding himself back in the cold room.

Wonwoo started humming a song before he stopped and took his favorite knife. “Humans are really something,” looking at Hansol who had backed off on his butt looking everywhere for an escape. “weak and letting their emotions control them.”

Hansol stood up with wobbly legs before running towards the door and trying to open it in vain. He looked back at Wonwoo, trying to pull and push on the knob frantically.

“You can't run away from me,” he smiled sweetly, taking steps towards him while Hansol backed off until his back was against a wall, “you can't kill yourself either,” he spoke dangerously close, Hansol whimpering as his face was roughly turned on the side. “I'll make you live again until I am bored of you.” He licked his lobe, biting on the skin a little hard, Hansol shutting his eyes. “Do you understand _Hansolie_ ?”

His voice was low, Hansol breaking in cold sweats, legs wobbly at the need to faint and he used his last strength. “I... I understand.”

He smirked before leaning and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. It could’ve been cute if Hansol wasn’t terrorized. Wonwoo hummed satisfied by the scent of his prey.

Fear.

Wonwoo pulled away, gently caressing his cheek, “Good boy.”

Hansol fell on his knees, tears running on his cheeks.

He was trying hard at comforting himself and hoping, _begging_ , all of this was just a nightmare.

What was he supposed to do now ?

“Lay on the table,” he ordered.

Hansol met his cold gaze and he suddenly felt at ease. Nodding weakly, climbing on the table earning a smile from the demon.

Hansol stared at the bright light from the bulb, closing his eyes peacefully.

“You’re going to like it,” he spoke, licking his lips hungrily, next to Hansol and unbuttoning his shirt.

Wonwoo snickered after seeing the growing bulge, “I see, should we make it more exciting ?” he spoke to himself before turning Hansol’s face and meeting his eyes.

And Hansol’s delirious moments were over. He couldn’t move, looking at Wonwoo smiling. He wanted to run away, panic settling in his bones looking at the knife coming closer of his skin.

“I thought you would like to see yourself being cut open,” he teased, “you’re already hard for me.”

Hansol’s face heated up, “I—I’m not—” but he groaned when Wonwoo brought a hand to his bulge, “—stop—”

Wonwoo snickered, “No need to lie,” he pressed the knife on his exposed skin of his torso.

Hansol squirmed under him, face tilted at the opposite.

“Look at you, asking for more,” Wonwoo cooed.

Hansol glared, “I’m not some weirdos like you— ah,” he moaned when the cold tip digged against his skin.

“You’re already addicted to it,” he snickered.

Why was he feeling so aroused like this ?

“What should I eat today ?” he sang-song after hearing a loud cry from Hansol, chest opened in front of him.

Hansol had lost it, gasping as his big cold hands took both of his lungs, squeezing it and forcing Hansol to let out a breath. His eyes rolled back as they were roughly torn off their respective places, screaming as he climaxed inside his pants.

Wonwoo put them carefully on a black plate with silver patterns, almost drooling at the beauty.

He seemed to remember Hansol, bending over and kissing the dazed victim.

He gasped in the kiss, lungs back in his torso, injury closing as if it were never there to begin with.

Wonwoo went back at his plate, sitting on a chair, taking his knife and a fork in hands. Hansol sat looking at his abdomen then at Wonwoo who had an exciting expression.

He looked at the plate, putting his hand on his chest after finding _his_ lungs on the plate. “Wh—What did you do t-to me ?” his voice trembled with shock.

Wonwoo cut a small piece before bringing it to his lips. He shivered as the taste exploded in his mouth and he sighed satisfied.

“Can’t you see ?” he licked his lips, “Your lungs are so delicious,” he took another bite, savoring every second of it.

_It wasn’t a dream ?_

“My l-lungs ?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Of course, I torn them from your chest,” he swallowed the meat, “I made you conscious, for you to see and understand your position now.”

“What do… what do you mean ? My position ?” he stayed frozen, hoping he wouldn’t be his food for the century.

Wonwoo hummed, “Now that you know who I am and what I can do to you,” he trailed, Hansol looking like a scared prey, “it will be the best for you to make a contract with me.”

Hansol gulped.

_Is it like all those movies ? Giving my life in exchange of something I want ?_

Wonwoo finished one of the lung before standing up making the human flinch, “I don’t really mind if you don’t want to, I’ll still take your organs,” he shrugged his shoulders, “but it will be simpler and a win-win for us.”

Hansol parted his lips.

“You want my soul ?”

Wonwoo leant his lower back against the edge of the table, “Nah, it doesn’t have any taste, I want your flesh.”

Hansol stared at him, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

_I’m literally talking to a demon who wants to eat me._

“I just need to eat at three in the morning and I’ll stop the hallucination,” he smiled a bit before, “and I can make your life easier.”

“You’re not giving me any chance to refuse,” he spoke, voice with a worried edge.

Wonwoo laughed, “Exactly,” he came closer of Hansol who had gotten down the table, “you have two choices, the first one I’ll make your life a living hell and force you to do what I want,” he smirked, “or the second choice, you do a contract with me, I’ll only need to eat you and you can receive much more in the human world.”

Hansol frowned his eyebrows a bit looking at Wonwoo extending his hand towards him.

“I…”

_I don’t know._

“I need to think of it,” he finished, looking away.

Wonwoo sighed annoyingly, going to take his plate in hand which had still one lung in, “You really need to think for this ?” he puffed, “then come here at three in the morning.”

Hansol nodded and he yelped when Wonwoo took him by his jaw before they disappeared into dust to Hansol’s flat.

He gasped, looking at Wonwoo disappearing back with a smirk, “Don’t forget,” he whispered before completely disappearing in the shadow.

“Hansolie ?”

Hansol jolted up, looking at Seungkwan rubbing at his eyes with a pout. “What are you doing up at three ?”

Hansol raised an eyebrow, looking at the clock showing three and a half.

_He stopped time ? Or maybe slowed down ?_

“Ah,” he rubbed his nape, taking the cup on the table, “I wanted to drink.”

Seungkwan hummed before yawning, “Oh, then come back quick,” he left.

Hansol nodded.

He clearly knew he had to do a contract with that demon, but he couldn’t help and think that he was hiding something.

His mind clicked.

_I should talk with Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung._

He was supposed to rest for three days, but he managed to make Seungkwan agreed with him. He needed to be with someone all the time if he ever had another hallucination and at the Company his mind would be too busy to stress over it.

Hansol grabbed Seungcheol by his wrist then rushed to Jeonghan, stealing him from his talk with Seungkwan and dragging them in Seungcheol’s empty office.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow while Jeonghan smiled.

“What’s going on ?” he asked.

Hansol took a breath, “I know about you two.”

Seungcheol looked through the curtains finding Seungkwan gazing at them. He turned himself, Jeonghan doing the same and Hansol looked at their eyes turning gold.

Jeonghan smiled, “It’s about Wonwoo isn’t it ?”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, before looking at Hansol, “Ah, right, it’s him who did that to you.”

Hansol frowned, “Did what ?”

“Your lips are completely black,” he said with a knowing smile, Hansol brushing his lips with his fingers. “he’s the only one doing that, kissing _his prey_.”

“He likes showing off those who are _his_ ,” Jeonghan added.

Hansol’s ears turned red before hawking his throat, “I… I don’t know what to do, he told me about the contract—” looking at them nodding at him, “—an-and I clearly don’t want to but he told me he’ll keep doing… doing things to me even if I refuse.”

“Wait a minute, you know where demons and you’re asking us advice ?” Seungcheol spoke incredulous.

Hansol shrugged, “I trust you two, I’ve known you for too long to change how I see you,” he told honestly, “and… and not all demons are bad right ?”

Jeonghan laughed, “Right, if you want to know, us, we just need some sex.”

Hansol frowned, “I didn’t need to— wait you’re both incubus ?”

They nodded with matching grins.

“Then, you don’t kill people ?” he asked a little concern about what he would learn.

They shook their heads, Seungcheol adding, “We let them go with just enough energy.”

Hansol hummed, chewing on his lower lip.

“And if I do a contract with you ?”

Jeonghan smirked while Seungcheol hummed.

“You’ll eat my soul in the end ?”

Seungcheol snickered, “Not necessary, we told you, we just need to have sex.”

“But if we do a contract with you, you have to do what we want in bed,” Jeonghan finished.

Hansol nodding thoughtfully, having sex with two persons he knew for so long was just weird and not really boner inducing. He sighed and sat on the table, “I don’t want at all…”

Seungcheol laughed petting his head, “You don’t have to do a contract with us if you want to escape from Wonwoo.”

He looked up, “What ? Then what should I do ?”

Jeonghan pinched his cheek, “Find Minghao.”

“Who’s that ?”

“Just a demon acting as an angel.”

“Did you take any drug or alcohol ?” Joshua asked, looking at his eyes.

“No, never,” he answered.

He looked at the door knowing Chan was waiting for him outside. The thing is, he knew know that it was because of Wonwoo.

What could he do now ? Just act as if it was because of stress.

“Are you anxious usually ? Or do you stress easily ?”

Hansol hummed a bit, “I always try to stay calm but it’s true that I feel anxious sometimes.”

Joshua nodded at his words thoughtfully, “Did you already have hallucinations ? Or is it the first time ?”

“The… the first time.”

“Your family doesn’t have any antecedent ?”

Hansol shook his head.

“No sickness ?”

“No.”

“Alright,” Joshua taking notes before saying, “it looks like an episode, it shouldn’t happen again,” he glanced at him, “but if it became regular, you’ll have to come back, I’ll still give you medicaments to have for a week.”

Hansol nodded firmly, taking the paper Joshua gave him, “Yes, thank you.”

Joshua smiled, “You’re welcome.”

“I told you it was nothing,” Chan beamed, bouncing on his foot as they reached their floor.

Hansol smiled awkwardly, holding a bag with his medicaments in, “Yeah, that’s a relief.”

Chan opened the door finding Seungkwan walking in circle, face scrunched up in worry.

He looked up at them entering, “So, how did it go ?”

Hansol smiled, “Just an episode, he said.”

Chan laughed at Seungkwan who literally slump on the couch, “Oh thank god, I was so worried.”

The youngers sat next to him, Seungkwan looking at the ceiling.

“I have to go meet someone,” Hansol suddenly spoke, remembering he needed to go at Minghao’s house for eight pm.

He stood up, Chan and Seungkwan sharing a confused look before Chan asked, “Now ? And who do you have to meet ?”

Hansol looked through his google map to find where that Minghao was living. Seungcheol had given him his address.

He focused back when Seungkwan threw at him a pillow. He looked behind, glaring at Seungkwan before saying, “Just a new friend that ask to meet.”

Hansol nervously knocked on the door, hoping he hadn’t mistaken.

If what Jeonghan told him was right, Minghao should manage to help him out.

He waited a bit, wondering what was making him take so long to answer the door. He looked through the window, yellow lights coming from it. He couldn’t see the man in even if his light were on.

_That’s weird._

Seungcheol had told him he always knew if someone was waiting him in front of his home. So, why wouldn’t he answer ?

He knocked harder on the door, hoping he was just too far away to hear him.

He took the doorknob, twisting it without hope and he paused when he opened the door.

_It wasn’t locked ?_

He stepped in before closing the door, “Minghao-sshi ? Are you here ?” he yelled a bit yet afraid of raising his voice.

The place felt heavy and Hansol could feel his hair stand up in a warning. “Minghao-sshi ? I’m Vernon Chwe ! I’m entering in !”

He took careful steps only to freeze after entering in the kitchen.

He immediately backed off from the view, hand clasping his mouth, face paling every second. He rushed towards the sink, throwing up, bitter taste filling his sense, tears running on his cheeks and coughing.

He looked back at _Minghao_ , chest opened, guts fallen down at his feet, blood painting the carpet in red. His face was as bloody as the floor, two gaping holes for his eyes, eyeballs on the table in a plate, jaw broken, and tongue cut, same treatment for his ears and fingers. He could see the skin peeled off his whole right leg, flesh a vibrant red, stench of a mutilated corpse filling completely the place and making him gag.

_What the fuck happened ?_

He cleaned his mouth looking everywhere.

_Don’t tell me—_

“Don’t you like my present ?”

Hansol jolted up, looking behind gasping as the man took him by his neck and was shoved against the counter hard, grimacing at the pain pulsing in his skull.

Golden eyes staring at him coldly yet with a sly smirk, “Didn’t you understand ?”

Hansol shut his eyes after seeing him leaning down, mouth pressed against his neck.

“Wonderful,” he mumbled breathlessly after pulling away. He stared at him before releasing his grip.

Hansol took the chance to back off rapidly at the opposite, eyes catching the sight of a knife. He quickly took it with both hands, pointing the tip to Wonwoo, trembling.

Wonwoo snickered, “Humans are funny,” shaking his head, “and you came just in time for the dinner,” he walked towards the table, Hansol noticing there was two plates set.

His mind was screaming at him to run.

Cold shiver on his back when he understood. His eyes were shot open, breaths coming labored as he stared at the second plate.

One eye, one ear, half of a tongue and fingers.

He put a hand on his mouth, trying hard to stop anything from his stomach to fly up and finish on himself.

“Come on,” Wonwoo pressed him, taking one finger, teeth tearing the skin and muscles before chewing it slowly, letting a hum of appreciation.

Before he could run away, his feet were already leading him to the table, avoiding staring at the corpse.

Wonwoo smiled after licking his lips, “This taste just good, but yours are beyond this, clearly,” sounding a little sad about this, sighing.

“I’m not— I’m not going to eat that,” Hansol spoke for the first time after staring for too long at the small pieces of flesh in his plate.

Wonwoo hummed, “Seungkwan and Chan ?” he said their names nonchalantly, licking the blood dripping from the livid finger.

Hansol’s body stiffened.

“I wonder what taste they have,” he smirked, “maybe better than you ? Who knows.”

Hansol pulled on the chair, creaking against the floor, filling the heavy silence. His gut churned as he sat down, staring at the plate, drops of blood decorating the plate.

Wonwoo smiled, “Good boy.”

Hansol gagged, eyes watering a bit, the eye staring back at him completely lifeless.

“It’s Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung who told you about him, isn’t it ?” Wonwoo asked as he took a fork and a knife to cut the eye in half.

Hansol wordlessly nodded, staring blankly at his plate.

Was he really supposed to eat _that_ ?

Wonwoo hummed as he brought the half eyeball to his mouth, “Should’ve known,” he mumbled as he chewed on the slimy flesh, smooth against his tongue. He glanced at Hansol staring completely in the void. “You’re not eating ?”

Hansol flinched, looking at Wonwoo with bloodshot eyes, skin pale, throat twisted. “Do… d-do I really have to ?”

Wonwoo smiled fondly, “Of course. Need some help ?”

Hansol shook his head vividly, hands clammy as he grabbed the fork and the knife. He swallowed dryly after cutting the eyeball in half, color drained from his face and stomach twisted in a denying way from any of this content to finish in.

Wonwoo leaned his chin on his palm, an expected smile plastered on his face, staring at Hansol about to eat what he adored.

His throat was clawed with disgust, the smell lingering in his nose and he almost threw up right there. He took a sharp breath, closing tight his eyes before bringing the glazed eye in his mouth.

He clasped a hand on his mouth as the horrible taste surged, gagging as he tried hard to chew on the flesh without puking.

Wonwoo looked happy, clapping his hands a few times before standing up to fill a cup with water.

Hansol swallowed with difficulty, sweating, gripping hard his jean, head hanging low as he gasped.

Wonwoo handed him the cup, Hansol taking it and gingerly drinking it.

“You know, Minghao was a good friend,” he pouted as if his death wasn’t that difficult to swallow, “he was usually a devil who helped others,” he stared at Hansol, his gaze now cold-blooded, “trying to break forced contract, for example.”

Hansol wiped away the cold sweat blinding him, the bulb starting to flicker. The hairs on the back of his nape stood up, his gaze casted anywhere but him.

He stood up abruptly slamming his hands on the table, Hansol flinched, shutting his eyes as he hunched himself.

“Why would you go see him ?” he asked, voice raspy and dangerous, cold golden eyes piercing through his soul, hovering a bit on Hansol’s side.

_Fuck, I’m really going to die like that ?_

He yelped when a hand pulled on his hair, forcing him to look up at him.

“I asked you a question,” he spoke with a certain edge.

Hansol tried hard to keep his sobs, “I’m— I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo seemed to relax a bit, releasing his grip on his hair, Hansol hugging himself, rocking lightly back and forth.

“That’s not an answer,” his voice calm and acting as if Hansol was his child who needed discipline.

Hansol didn’t answer right away, trying to collect himself and bury his fear in one of his numerous drawer inside his mind. “I… I don’t want—”

His phone rang.

They both stared at each other, Hansol paralyzed from making any bad movement. He took it with trembling hands, seeing Seungkwan’s name and photo on the screen.

He glanced back at him who only smirked as he took the phone and turned the speaker on.

_“Hansol ? Where are you ?”_

Hansol shut his eyes for a second, “I told you, with a…” staring at an amused Wonwoo, “a friend,” voice coming as unsteady and making him cringe.

There was a pause before Seungkwan spoke, _“Is everything alright ? You sound… you know what I mean ?”_

Hansol let out a quivery breath, “It’s nothing, I’m just tired don’t worry.”

_“… okay but when are you going to come back ? Chan made dinner, do you imagine that ? Our Chanie made food—”_

There was a yelp and a curse, Hansol clearly knowing Chan was rolling his eyes and he almost forgot his situation, smiling a bit.

_“Anyway, like I was saying, we’re waiting you for dinner.”_

Hansol looked at Wonwoo who had stood up, going behind him and pressing his hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging them. He leaned close to his mouth, “Relax, you’re too tense.”

It did the opposite, Hansol stiffening more.

“I… I don’t know if I’ll make it,” he almost sobbed aloud but Wonwoo’s hands gripped harder, Hansol wincing. “start without me.”

_“Hansol you promise you’ll eat with us.”_

He sounded a bit upset and also concerned.

_If you knew…_

“I’m sorry,” hot tears piling in his eyes waiting to run on his cheeks, lips trembling, “I’m so sorry—”

Wonwoo put a hand on his mouth before taking the phone.

_“Hansol ? Are you okay ? Hansol ? What’s going on ? Can you hear me ?”_

Wonwoo hung up, feeling his hand getting wet from Hansol’s tears who was crying quietly.

He huffed staring at Hansol pitifully crying, “You really don’t want to make it easy for both of us ?”

He took Hansol by his throat fast, shoving him towards the wall, Hansol stumbling off the chair which fell loudly before he was against the wall.

“Listen to me,” he looked at him with a growing disdain, “if you don’t want to see your friends cut open by me, accept the contract.”

Hansol bit back a sound as Wonwoo loosened his grip, now fingers caressing his damaged skin.

“If you do it, I’ll make your life so easier, same for your friends,” he said, thumb caressing his lower lip.

Hansol swallowed the lump, before nodding quickly, “Alright, I’ll— I’ll do it.”

Wonwoo smiled, “Perfect then at three you’ll come at my place.”

Hansol nodded, not grasping the situation yet.

“And I finished my appetizers,” leaving the ear as a decoration, bones of the fingers white clean, looking then at Hansol’s plate still full of _food_. “but you didn’t.”

Hansol froze in fear as Wonwoo walked towards the table, using his fork to stab at the half eyeball waiting to be eaten. He gestured at Hansol to come closer with a big smile.

With wobbly legs he stopped in front of Wonwoo who lifted the fork at his mouth level, “Ah,” he said, Hansol almost fainting as he opened his mouth lightly but the gaze Wonwoo sent him enough to make him open wide his mouth, eyes shut.

He closed his mouth on the metallic fork, feeling the slimy half smooth flesh and pinching his nose to try thinking of something delicious yet having Minghao’s corpse filling it.

He gasped after finishing chewing it and swallowing falling on his knees and hands, face and neck red from stopping his stomach to lurch out everything on the floor.

Wonwoo giggled before patting Hansol’s head, “For a first time, eyes aren’t that great, I’ll cook you something you’ll love for sure.”

Hansol’s brain couldn’t take more and he blacked out.

Hansol woke up with the sound of people chatting and laughing. He blinked letting a pained groan before sitting, noticing he was on a couch. He looked around and quickly understood he was home.

“Hansol ! How do you feel ?”

Hansol looked up at Chan who had a smile, but he could see that he was worried sick for him.

“I… I’m better,” he smiled weakly while Chan handed him a cup of water.

Chan glanced at the back before coming closer to whisper in his ear, “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend so handsome, Seungkwan is literally drooling for him.”

Hansol blinked.

“B-Boyfriend ?” He turned to look at Seungkwan laughing with a tall man.

His brain froze.

_Wonwoo._

He was chatting so comfortably with Seungkwan, laughing while Seungkwan would hit him lightly or joke.

Chan noticed him staring and he quickly said, “Don’t worry he’s not going to steal him from you, you know Kwanie.”

His brain short-circuited again. He looked slowly at Chan. “What ?”

Chan nodded, “He told us about your date with him, that’s why you were so late—” blinking as Hansol stood up, “—are you okay ?”

Seungkwan and Wonwoo looking back at him, Seungkwan standing up and rushing to hug him tight while Hansol was staring blankly at Wonwoo.

“You scared us idiot ! I thought you were kidnapped for a minute !”

Hansol’s tired and panicked eyes on Wonwoo who was smiling at him.

Seungkwan pouted, “He told us you had another hallucination and you fainted during your date.”

Wonwoo stood up, Seungkwan moving away to let him hug Hansol. One hand on his back, the other tangled in his hair. “You’re alright now, don’t worry.” He smiled and kissed the top of his head, “They told me I’ll could stay for the night, I’ll sleep with you, alright ?”

Hansol could only nod, shoulders heavy from all this, closing his eyes in complete defeat.

His life would be that for now on.

Chan patted his shoulder before saying, “Do you want to eat what my skillful hands made ?” grinning while Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t believe him, it wasn’t that great,” laughing at the glare Chan sent him before they both went in the kitchen.

Wonwoo released him from his embrace, staring at Chan and Seungkwan with a smile. “I think we’ll do it here.”

Hansol tried to smile, “H-Here ?”

Wonwoo looked at Hansol with a sweet smile but it came out disturbing for Hansol, “Yeah, since they think we’re dating, and plus I’m going to stay for the night.”

Hansol’s smile fell and he glanced at Seungkwan and Chan whispering and glancing at them with playful gazes.

He didn’t say anything when Wonwoo gently tilted his face to stare at him and he leaned down to kiss him.

Hansol just stayed frozen, shutting his eyes tight, Wonwoo pulling away with a shy smile.

Good acting.

Seungkwan and Chan had their eyes wide open looking shocked, before jumping and bringing them to resume eating.

“Why didn’t you tell us about your boyfriend ?” Seungkwan asked with a frown.

Hansol internally cringed, chopsticks mixing the noodles. “Ah… I… it’s really recent so…”

Wonwoo hummed at him, wearing a sheepish smile, “It’s been two weeks we were seeing each other, and I asked him out today.”

The two oblivious men nodded, too engrossed in what Wonwoo was talking about.

“But after he accepted, he had one of his hallucination,” smile fading, looking concern after glancing at Hansol, the two men following his gaze, “it’s not a good thing, isn’t it ?”

Chan quickly said, “Hansol is stressed this days, it clearly has nothing to do with you, don’t worry too much hyung.”

Hansol sighed and he flinched. Looking down at Wonwoo’s hand on his thigh, squeezing firmly as a warning.

“I-I was just too tired I guess,” he laughed awkwardly.

Seungkwan swallowed his food before nodding, “Clearly, you need to sleep more and eat more too.”

Hansol nodded, staring at the food and a glimpse of the eyeball passed through his brain, putting down his chopsticks to drink some water.

Wonwoo looked at him, “You didn’t eat anything.”

Hansol could feel his grip on his thigh, “I’m… I’m not really hungry.”

Chan stared at their interaction, suspicion rising.

_Weird._

He shrugged his shoulders.

_He must have a bad day._

“But you need to eat a bit at least,” Wonwoo pouted a bit and Hansol wanted to scream for help.

He tried smiling, “Alright, just a bit,” taking his chopsticks to pinch on the noodles and bringing it to his lips, face paling a bit.

Chan was looking at him with expectation and he welcomed the food in his mouth as much as he could, munching on it. He was relieved the familiar taste making him hum with appreciation, Chan grinning at him.

“They’re good,” he spoke with an easier smile than before and Seungkwan huffed.

“He still can’t beat me,” he said, Chan raising his eyebrows like a cocky man.

“Are you really sure ?” Seungkwan slapped his shoulder earning a laugh.

Hansol just stared at them fondly.

_I need to protect them._

Hansol sat on his bed, Wonwoo following but deciding to lay on the bed letting a sigh.

“You’re… you’re not going to do it now ?” he asked, voice tired.

He was tired of everything.

Wonwoo looked at the ceiling, “It’s not three am.”

Hansol hummed in understanding before laying on the bed on his side, his back towards Wonwoo, staring at the wall.

“I’ll wake you up.”

Hansol closed his eyes, empty tears meeting the pillow.

He gasped, something wet pressed on his neck and his crotch warmed up. Wonwoo snickered, pressing kisses down to his chest, Hansol noticing he didn’t have any clothes on, except his boxer.

“What are you—” he got shut by Wonwoo’s lips, struggling to push him away.

“The contract of course,” he said with a smirk, pinning his wrists on top of his head. “and stop being loud, I don’t think you want your friends to come to this ?” gaze down at Hansol’s boxer, a forming bulge. Again.

Hansol blushed, looking away, “You really have to fuck me to do the contract ?” anger and annoyance and a bit of concern lacing his tone.

Wonwoo smiled, “Nope, I just wanted to spice it up for you,” he licked his lower lip, “but I guess I’ll do that when I’ll cut you open.”

Hansol glared at him but he stayed still when Wonwoo released his grips. He looked at him pressing his palm on his chest before pressing hard until his hand went through the flesh. Hansol looked at him pulling out his heart without any struggles clean in contrast with what he usually do. The nail of his index grew as a spike before pressing against the heart, scarring his name on it, he then kissed it before placing back his heart inside his chest. Hansol just stared at him, stared at him cutting his palm, drops of black blood meeting his face.

“Lick it,” he spoke, showing his palm in front of Hansol’s mouth.

Hansol tentatively licked the blood, a wave of heat filling his chest and his head too heavy for him met back the pillow, eyelids falling.

“What is your wish ?”

Hansol closed his eyes, “I… I just want Seungkwan and Chan to be happy.”

Wonwoo smirked, “Very well.”

Hansol laughed as Chan kept crying and jumping everywhere. Seungkwan was crying too, and Chan hugged them both.

“I can’t believe you made it !” yelled Seungkwan hugging too tight Chan.

Chan grinned, “Guess I’m super handsome and talented after all,” receiving a slap on his shoulder playfully.

“You clearly are,” Hansol said as he patted his head, proudness filling his chest.

“You’re too straight-forward !” Chan complained, his ears red while Seungkwan was laughing at him.

Seungkwan nodded, “You’ll still talk to us every day, right ?”

Chan rolled his eyes, “Of course, it’s not because I’m now a super dancer going around the world that I’ll forget about you two,” winking at Seungkwan who kept rolling his eyes.

Hansol stared at them bickering, smile slowly falling.

Seungkwan had told him, a certain Lee Jihoon had heard him sing and his playful jokes and he was going to be trained to debut with two other guys.

And there was him, unemployed after being fired by the Company. He hadn’t find any job yet and he felt the world around him reject him flatly. The worse was Wonwoo had used him of eating human flesh. He would always cook something and when Hansol had asked him what it was, he had answered with a big grin. Hansol had thrown up just after.

But Wonwoo had told him he would make him use of eating it, he just needed time. In the end, he had to.

He even thinks it wasn’t _that_ bad.

He was a freak, wasn’t he ?

He smiled back nodding at Chan and Seungkwan.

They had matured physically and mentally and Hansol was still the same. They kept bugging him about how he always managed to keep such a young body.

Wonwoo had told him his organs were at their best at this age. In other words for the whole century, he would stay as now, and he didn’t want that.

“Why did you start eating this ?” he had asked one time, looking at the cooked meat in his plate.

Wonwoo hummed, “Humans eats animals, and I’ve already tried almost every animal, except humans,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I got curious and tried it,” he smiled a bit, “the best choice I did.”

Hansol looked at him with a hint of disgust but didn’t say anything.

“If I can’t find a job, you know that my organs would not be as amazing ?” Hansol stated as he looked at Wonwoo reading a book about human cannibalism.

He looked up, “Really ? Then I’ll use the luck of their family to boost your friends’ happiness—”

“No you can’t do that ! I told you I wanted them to be happy !” he raised his voice not even caring if he would regret this later. “It’s going to do the opposite.”

Wonwoo hummed, “Then I don’t know, I’m using your life luck for them I can’t do more.”

Hansol stared down, voice small, “You really can’t do anything ?”

It picked up his interest, closing his book to focus on him, “Do you have an idea maybe ?”

Hansol looked down, “I could live with you.” He quickly added, “and we’ll stop the contract, they’ll manage easily their lives, far away from me.”

Wonwoo smirked, chuckling, “And me,” Hansol didn’t say anything, shoulders tensed.

“I just want my normal life back, _please_ ,” he pleaded, eyes hot with tears.

Wonwoo stood up raising his chin, to stare at his frightened eyes, “You’re cute.”

“Please, just _please_ ,” he begged in a whisper.

Wonwoo smirked, “Fine, I’ll broke the contract and let you live with me.”

“Th-Thank you,” he said with a broken whimper.

Hansol moaned loud, Wonwoo thrusting into him harder. He smirked, hands gripping the gash he did on his chest before roughly opening the cage hiding his precious vital points. Hansol screamed in pleasure, Wonwoo’s cock ramming his inside deeper effortlessly.

“You really enjoy it, uh ?” Chuckling as Hansol tightened around him, his lungs and heart moving faster, filling and deflating quick.

Wonwoo licked his lips, fingers twisting his guts and Hansol squirmed, cock too hard for him, hands as fist, refusing to cum from that.

Wonwoo laughed before his hands pressed inside his open chest hard on his lungs, earning a cry mixed with a moan of pleasure, Hansol forced to breath out. He couldn’t breathe anymore, face turning red as Wonwoo kept fucking him.

Wonwoo grunted, Hansol’s ass engulfing him too well and he bent over to bite on his neck, sinking his teeth as deep as possible, orgasm exploding with the delicious smell of blood and the extraordinary taste in his mouth. Hansol’s eyes rolled back, toes curled up as he came, sperm painting his open chest.

He didn’t have time to breath, Wonwoo bringing him into a kiss and a relief washed over him, Wonwoo pulling away, Hansol sitting on his elbows looking at his closed chest letting a sigh.

“I could’ve made you throw up or piss yourself,” he said nonchalantly, “but I guess it’s enough for the humiliation, right ?”

Hansol looked at the ceiling and he felt frustration building up.

_Why did I enjoy it so much ?_

He sat after opening his eyes and looked at Wonwoo.

“You know,” Wonwoo started, “I barely used my power to make you feel good,” his voice had a teasing hint and Hansol knew, “someone else would’ve screamed in pain or fainted,” he threw at Hansol his shirt, “but you _enjoyed_ it.”

Hansol already knew that.

“It’s too late for you now,” he snickered, staring at Hansol, always with interest.

Hansol would always take him off guard. And yet he knew what his next move would be. Such a weird paradox.

“It’s going to be really interesting.”

Hansol came back from work, tired and almost lifeless. Years had passed and he had to resign whenever some rumors would spread about him not aging up.

Seungkwan and Chan were doing amazing, appearing in different shows and would always call him. But he always refused it and they stopped trying to talk with him after always being rejected.

He opened the door, stepping in and taking off his shoes. He looked at Wonwoo cooking and he quickly understood.

“Who is it this time ?” he clearly didn’t care of the answer, putting his jacket on the coat-hanger.

“It’s a surprise,” he answered with a growing smirk.

Hansol huffed before going upstairs to take a warm shower. Taking off his clothes slowly and at the moment he couldn’t stop thinking about Seungkwan and Chan. He entered the shower, twisting the knobs to make it ran warmer and he closed his eyes as the water traveled on his body.

It had been a few days that they both stopped posting anything on their respective channels or social medias.

_Seungkwan must be preparing a comeback, same for Chanie._

He poured the shampoo on his head, massaging his scalp gently.

_Wonder what they would do this time._

After finishing his hair, he washed his body with bodywash and tried to relax.

_I need to find another job._

He sighed before washing his body and hair with the water.

He hummed happily after cleaning himself. He turned off the water before coming out of the shower, taking his towel to dry his hair and body. He got startled by his expression, dark bags under his eyes, skin pale, lips black and his gaze empty of any good emotions.

He sighed before wearing new comfortable clothes and going in the kitchen where the food was served.

Wonwoo was sitting, TV of the living-room on and playing the news.

He smiled at Hansol sitting who took a pair of chopsticks, easily taking a piece of meat and dabbing it on the sauce before eating it.

Wonwoo stared at him before a sudden chuckle came out from him. Hansol raised an eyebrow and Wonwoo shook his head, trying hard to stop his laughter.

Hansol shrugged his shoulders before resuming eating, not really focused on the news.

Wonwoo joined him, eating it slowly, sending humorous glances at him. “Not bad I guess,” he murmured Hansol shrugging his shoulders.

Hansol ate the last piece, letting a content sigh.

Wonwoo took the plates, putting them in the sink and he filled the silence with words Hansol didn’t expect to hear this soon.

“It is our last day together.”

Hansol hummed but frowning and looking at him, “Wait, what did you say ?”

Wonwoo couldn’t stop the smirk taking his feature, “I got bored of you, so I’ll find someone else to play with.”

Hansol just stared at him with wide eyes.

He wasn’t joking ?

“For… for real ?” and he quickly asked with suspicion, “You’re going to kill me then ?”

Wonwoo turned himself, shaking his head, “Nah, I’m letting you go and you’ll have a normal human life.”

_I can go back to Seungkwan and Chan ?_

Hansol smiled a big one, his heavy burden thrown from his shoulders, a sharp sigh coming out. “Thank god.”

He would finally live in peace.

He would go and apologize to them, hoping they wouldn’t have grudge against him even if he would understand.

_I need to bring gifts then._

Already thinking of how to apologize, but his brain was telling him the devil was hiding something.

_I hope not._

Wonwoo chuckled.

Hansol stood up, “Then I’ll prepare my luggage—”

“Not so fast,” he looked at Hansol, his smile growing twisted. “you’re not curious about who it was ?”

Hansol felt a cold shiver ran on his back, “Who… who was it ?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help the disturbing laugh leaving his lips, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. He pointed his thumb to the door next to him, where he always kept the corpse for a day, “Go see by yourself.”

Hansol didn’t want to open the door, seeing a corpse in a state of decomposition wasn’t his cup of tea.

But the way Wonwoo was laughing and smiling all along made his brain sending him warnings, heart trying to come out of his chest, and he took the knob in hand before twisting it and opening it fast.

The light automatically turned on and Hansol couldn’t register what he was seeing.

_“The Company had declared officially that one member of the popular BooSeokSoon band had disappeared without a trace two days ago. It had been said Boo Seungkwan would usually tell the Company where he would go or be followed by several guards.” A photo of Seungkwan smiling appeared, “He would have been seen the last time at his hotel. But the guards were found unconscious and the cameras were not working at the moment. Please contact the police if you have any information on the situation.”_

_“Lee Chan, called as Dino, a popular dancer who had even begin his own YouTube channel had disappeared at the same time of Boo Seungkwan, two days ago.” A picture of Chan appeared, “He was last seen with his manager in the training room and the cameras suddenly stopped working. When it worked back, we could see the manager unconscious without any tracer of the dancer.” A video started, Chan dancing rhythmically before it turned off. When it turned on, the manager was on the floor unconscious. The MC appeared back, “If you have any informations, please contact the police.”_

_“It is possible the two incidents were linked, Boo Seungkwan and Lee Chan having confessed being childhood friends. It is possible a sasaeng fan or the opposite, an anti had kidnapped them. A lot of theories are going around without more information. We still don’t know how the criminal managed to kidnap both without being seen. The police has been working on the case and we will give you more information if we learn something new. Thank you for listening.”_

Wonwoo sighed happily after serving himself a cup of blood before sitting on his couch and turning on the TV.

_“The famous kidnapping of Boo Seungkwan and Lee Chan had finally been solved. Hansol Vernon Chwe, a childhood friend of them had kidnapped them, possibly from anger and jealousy. He had tortured both of them and even finished by doing an act of cannibalism. The police reported that the man was delirious and unstable.” A video was shown of Hansol handcuffed and screaming going towards the car._

_“I didn’t mean— no I wouldn’t— he trapped me— the devil— the devil forced me to—” hot tears running on his cheeks, erratic movements as he tried to make himself heard, “I wouldn’t— Kwanie and Chanie— they were my brothers please— please believe me please—” his head was pushed in the car, forced to enter in. “I wanted them to be happy !” he screamed, looking at the cameras with red eyes before the policeman put his hand on it to stop the filming._

_The camera focused back on the MC. “He was find throwing up on the floor with the bodies of Boo Seungkwan and Lee Chan and then had tried to commit suicide, but the police stopped him in time. They sent him to a psychiatric hospital after showing signs of schizophrenia and depression and if his sense would come back, he will be sent in jail for the death sentence. Thank you for listening.” The TV showed an ad._

Wonwoo laughed, drinking the blood in his glass after hearing the news.

“Who should I play with now ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this weird story... I got too much reading about cannibalism and I saw the drama Psychopath Diary and Strangers from Hell and it kind of made me write this.
> 
> It's the first time I wrote about horror and it was a good experience, even if it got really twisted in the end... :/
> 
> Thank youwu again, I'll try to update Diamond in the Rough the 15th !


End file.
